This invention relates to a pumping device and, in particular, to a portable device operative to pump viscous slurry materials and that is readily positionable in enclosed spaces and restricted-access application sites.
Various pumping devices are commonly used in the application, laying, pouring, spraying or placement of viscous slurry materials, such as concrete, plaster, mortar, shotcrete, grout, gunite, refractories and the like. The pumping device is operative for moving the viscous slurry material from a transport truck mixer or other source to the application site. Pumping devices for such viscous slurry materials have been traditionally rendered mobile for transport to and use at the application site by integration with a conventional vehicle or by mounting on a trailer for towing by a conventional vehicle. However, conventional pumping devices are impractical for placing viscous slurry materials in enclosed spaces, remote locations beyond the throw of conventional pumps, or application sites with restricted physical access.
Most pumping devices include a hopper that receives successive supplies of viscous slurry material from the mixer and that holds the viscous slurry material for pumping from the hopper to a supply line that ends at the placement location of the application site. Typically, pumping operations require a mixer operative for providing multiple supplies of the viscous slurry material to the hopper of the pumping device. The mixer must likewise be transported to the job site and positioned in a location proximate to the pumping device.
One common type of pump is an swing tube pump having a pair of movable pistons and an S-shaped swing tube with an inlet immersed in the viscous slurry material and a discharge outlet rotatably attached to a discharge port of the hopper. The swing tube is adapted for unidirectional flow of cement under pressure from the discharge outlet in response to the movement of the rams of the pistons. However, swing tube pumps suffers from a significant deficiency in that the S-shape of the swing tube creates a stagnant volume of viscous slurry material near the bottom, usually s-curved, of the hopper. The viscous slurry material in this stagnant volume is not periodically pumped from the hopper. As a result, the viscous slurry material in the stagnant volume thickens, which hinders the operation of the pumping device and reduces the pumping efficiency.
After the pumping device is used, the hopper and other portions of the pumping device exposed to the viscous slurry material are contaminated with residues. The hopper is thoroughly cleaned with a stream of water that dissolves the residues and suspends particles therein. However, the hoppers of conventional pumping devices lack a convenient means for effectively draining the soiled water from the interior of the hopper. Typically, it is inconvenient or impossible to simply tilt the hopper to permit the soiled water to drain from the inlet opening into which the viscous slurry material is provided from the mixer. Drain ports are typically provided on a bottom surface of the hopper. However, the positions of such ports are not readily accessible for manual removal. As a result, draining the soiled water from the hopper is a non-trivial task.
Conventional pumping devices include a pump that is hydraulically powered and a hydraulic system that routes the hydraulic fluid for controlling the operation of the pump. Such hydraulic control systems rely on multiple hydraulic lines or hoses that interconnect the various components constituting the system. These conventional hydraulic systems have significant disadvantages, including their relatively large size and the relatively large number of hoses required to provide the system interconnections. In addition, large numbers of hoses are difficult to maintain and introduce numerous locations in the hydraulic system at which leaks may develop.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pumping device for viscous slurry materials that can be positioned in enclosed spaces and restricted-access application sites. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved pumping device for viscous slurry materials that facilitates cleaning of the hopper, that provides thorough mixing in all portions of the hopper, that reduces the complexity and size of the hydraulic system, and/or that better cooperates with mixers.
The invention provides a pumping device for viscous slurry materials that, in one aspect, can be positioned in enclosed spaces and restricted-access areas. The pumping device of the present invention achieves this objective by defining a footprint between opposite lateral sides spaced apart by a width of the apparatus so dimensioned as to be insertable into the space between the side jambs of a standard walkthrough man-door. The pumping device has various components, including a hopper having an upper opening adapted to receive the viscous slurry material and an outlet below the upper opening adapted to eject the viscous slurry material, a swing tube pump adapted to pump the viscous slurry material from the hopper to be ejected out of the hopper outlet, and rolling support members movably supporting the frame. The swing tube pump includes a swing tube in the hopper and a piston pump operatively associated with the swing tube. According to principles of the invention, the components of the pumping device are substantially entirely between at least the opposite lateral sides of the footprint.
By virtue of the foregoing, there is provided an improved pumping device for viscous slurry materials that is self-contained and that is readily movable on the rolling support members including movement, for example, through the space between the side jambs of the standard walkthrough man-door. As a result, the pumping device may be readily positioned into and out of enclosed spaces and restricted-access application sites and, in certain embodiments, the pumping device may provide the motive power to move a releasably attachable mixer into such spaces and sites.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a pumping device for viscous slurry materials that thoroughly mixes the viscous slurry material in all portions of the hopper. The pumping device of the present invention achieves this objective by providing a swing tube with a wiper blade that conforms to the curvature of a concave surface below the swing tube inside the hopper. The pumping device includes the hopper having an upper opening adapted to receive the viscous slurry material and an outlet below the upper opening adapted to eject the viscous slurry material, and the bottom wall below the opening and outlet defining the concave surface in the hopper, and a swing tube pump adapted to pump the viscous slurry material from the hopper to be ejected out of the hopper outlet. The swing tube pump includes the swing tube adapted to move relative to the concave surface and a piston pump operatively associated with the swing tube.
By virtue of the foregoing, there is provided a pumping apparatus that is capable of agitating the viscous slurry material located in the space between the swing tube and the concave surface of the hopper. This provides thorough mixing of the entire volume of viscous slurry material while contained in the hopper and awaiting pumping.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a pumping device for viscous slurry materials that has a simpler and physically smaller hydraulic system. The pumping device of the present invention achieves this objective by providing a control unit for the pumping device with a block manifold having numerous internal passageways and various valves controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to a pump. The control unit is supported on a frame of the pumping device and is operatively coupled to a power unit and the pump. Also supported on the frame is the power unit operatively coupled to the swing tube. The power unit includes a hydraulic pump capable of pumping hydraulic fluid and a power supply operatively coupled with the hydraulic pump.
By virtue of the foregoing, the pumping device for viscous slurry materials is provided with a simpler and physically compact hydraulic system due to the introduction of a manifold that is compact and that requires fewer hoses to establish the requisite external hydraulic connections.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a pumping device for viscous slurry materials that cooperates with multiple types of mixers. The pumping device of the present invention achieves this objective by providing a mixer movably supported on rollers so as to be movable towards and away from the frame of the pump. The mixer further includes one or more engagement elements normally at the elevation of any one or more complementary engagement elements of the frame so as to be engageable therewith by moving the pump and mixer together laterally and without providing temporary stilts for, or lifting, the mixer. The pumping device further includes a hopper supported by the frame adjacent to the frame-side engagement elements and having an upper opening adapted to receive the viscous slurry material and an outlet below the upper opening adapted to eject the viscous slurry material, and a pump adapted to pump the viscous slurry material from the hopper to be ejected out of the outlet.
By virtue of the foregoing, the mixer is positionable, when attached to the frame, for providing successive supplies of the viscous slurry material to the hopper through its upper opening. Also when engaged, the mixer is movable on its rollers with the pump so as to be transported about the work site with the assistance of motive power provided from a self-propelled pumping device. The ability to select among various mixers provides versatility and flexibility in matching a particular mixer to the pumping device.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and description thereof.